It is known to interlock a pair of panels together using locking tabs which are struck from one panel (for example one end of a carton wrapper). The locking tabs are arranged to be driven or punched through corresponding apertures, defined by retaining tabs, struck from another panel (for example the opposite end of a carton wrapper). Such “punch-locks” are known and are illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,093,116 and 5,131,588.
It is desirable, for cost saving and environmental reasons to use lighter weight material, particularly for paperboard and plastics packaging and to have more flexibility in terms of the positioning of the locking mechanisms. It is for these and other reasons that the present invention seeks to provide an improvement in the field of panel interlocking mechanisms.